Nervous
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: CSX... that's Greg and Sofia for all of you. Greg's in the lab...and Sofia just got to work. continued...chapter 2 up.
1. nervous

**nervous ** adjective 1 easily agitated or alarmed. 2 apprehensive or anxious. 3 relating to or affecting the nerves.

-DERIVATIVES **nervously** adverb **nervousnes**s noun.

Greg was working in the lab. He was finishing up a DNA sample for a case Nick and Sara were working on. He had Black Flag playing on his CD player and didn't notice the door open. He hummed along a bit to 'Jealous Again' not really noticing the blonde behind him. He jumped at the touch of a hand against the side of his neck.

Greg spun around in his chair, causing him to spin around twice, making his companion laugh.

"Sofia, god you scared the crap out of me!" Sofia bit her lip and looked around quickly. It was in between shifts, so nobody was looking at them. She leaned down and kissed Greg quickly on the lips before turning of his music.

"You not done yet?" she asked sitting on the desk next to him, her hand curling around his hair, as he went back to the scope. He quirked an eyebrow as he adjusted his view.

"Should be done soon. Why?" he looked up at her and waggled his eyebrows. "You' feeling frisky?"

Sofia tried and failed not to smile at him. A smile broke out over Greg's face.

"You are aren't you."

"Shut up Greg," Sofia jumped off the desk as Greg's eyes narrowed playfully at her. She stopped at the doorway and turned to face him.

"You coming?" Greg winked at her and removed his gloves.

He followed her out of the lab and down the hallway towards the storage closet. Upon reaching the closet, Sofia made a scene.

"Greg, you think you could help me with that box up their?" Greg rolled his eyes, she would never just walk into the closet and let him…well…. But he played along none the less.

"After you," he mumbled shutting the door behind him. Sofia pounced.

Not really the type of thing she did but hey, she hadn't seen him in about two days. Greg pushed her up against the closet door as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

----

Sara was walking down the hall having just seen Bobby D confirming the bullets were from the same gun in her case. She was looking for Greg. Sara stopped abruptly having just heard a door open behind her, she turned to see Greg and a pretty blonde woman from the day shift walk out of the storage closet.

The two froze when they saw Sara.

"Uh, thanks again Greg for helping me find that...um...thing."

"Wha-? Oh yeah, sure no problem, anytime," Greg cleared his throat distractedly and ran a hand threw his naturally messy hair. Sofia grinned at Sara and turned and walked in the opposite direction of Greg and Sara.

"So what did she need help with?"

_Her shirt._ "She needed an extra pair of um, tweezers," Sara nodded suspiciously.

"Do you have my sample ready?" she asked as he started back to the lab.

"Yeah, under the scope," Greg sat down in his chair and fumbled with his coat sleeve. Sara smiled into the microscope.

"Yes, we've got him-. Greg?"

"Hmm?"

Sara leaned in closer to him, examining his mouth. She quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Greg as Sara raised a thumb to the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing," she said standing strait and grabbing the printout he had pre-made for her. "You had lipstick on your face."

Greg paled slightly as Sara winked at him, leaving him sitting their. Alone. In his lab. With lipstick on his face.

**End.**


	2. anxious

**anxious adjective **1 experiencing worry or unease. 2 very eager and concerned to do something.

-DERIVATIVES **anxiously** adverb **anxiousness** noun.

-ORIGIN Latin _anxius_, from _angere_ 'to choke'.

Sara watched Greg from a side of the lab tech's desk. He was talking with Sofia, her, and Grissom about the case the Day shift and Graves were working on together.

Greg hadn't said anything about the relationship he and Sofia were having to her, Sara hadn't pried, but she gave him a smirk every time she caught him starring at the blonde CSI.

Sara stumbled out of out her thought's as her name was repeated loudly. Sara blinked quickly and realized that Sofia and Greg were starring at her. Grissom had apparently left suddenly. Greg glanced at Sofia, who gave him a quizzed look.

"Whacha thinkin' 'bout?" asked Greg leaning back in his chair. Sara said nothing merely cleared her throat a little too loudly and opened her file, scanning her notes before pausing.

"Didn't the vic's brother have chloroform in his medical practice?" asked Sara looking up at Sofia suddenly.

"What's what Grissom said, before he bolted. Why?" asked Greg, leaning forward and casually grabbing Sofia's sleeve, tugging at it gently, his eyes still on Sara.

"Well it's used as an anesthetic, and those cotton fiber's we found in the vic's throat, Vincent, in trace, ran them. They were soaked in chloroform. What if the brother did it for the insurance-why are you laughing at me Greg?"

"Because Griss just went through this entire speech, like I said, before he bolted." said Greg, tugging harder at Sofia's sleeve, causing her to look at him. Sara watched his features soften and a grin tug at Sofia's lips. Sara rolled her eyes, now completely annoyed.

Reason** 1**. Because noone bothered to tell her that they solved the case and **2**. Because the couple in front of her were a blink away from having eye sex in the middle of the Crime Lab.

"Guy's, if you'd stop trying to take each others clothes off with your eyes for a moment, Sofia we can head over to see Jaquie about the i.d. card we found next to the vic. I'm sure she's got it done by now," a mischievous glint formed in Sara's eyes. "Or you could continue your activities in the supply closet." Greg's checks flushed slightly and he glared at Sara, who couldn't tell if he was truly pissed or just embarrassed. "Either way," Sara continued, closing her folder and heading for the lab door. "I'll be in print's."

Sofia rolled her eyes, turning to look at Greg. "You told her?" Greg shook his head.

"Found out herself, she was being observant. You know, I think that's why they pay you guys. You know, to be observant." Sofia grinned at him, ruffling his hair as she walked behind him, running her nails lightly across him neck and following Sara to the print lab.

'I'll see you after shift,' she mouthed at him through the glass before turning around completely and entering Jaquie's domain.

No match. Sara masked her disappointment by concentrating on the interrogation she was about to enforce upon her blonde co-worker. Making her way into the break room after a disappointing visit to ballistics to see if Bobby came up with any bullet matches, Sara came across Sofia, head bent over her work. Sitting across from her Sara decided now would probably not be the best time.

"Sofia, Sara," Grissom said walking into the break room, not bothering to sit down as he addressed them. "We have a warrant to search Benjamin Dover's apartment, would you two like to join me?" Sara nodded, standing up and following Grissom down the hall, Sofia close on her heels, passing the DNA lab Grissom stopped.

"Greg?" said spiky haired lab rat looked up from his work expectantly. "Feel like going into the field?"

Greg snapped off one of his gloves and raised an eyebrow. "You have to ask?"


End file.
